User blog:TheguyethatfelltoEarth/Cronus TILASER
––––TOP-SECRET–––– WARNING This is a top-secret document. If you do not have clearence on behalf of a head official destroy it immediatly! If you do not, you are looking at a 10 year prison sentence! In the case you do have authorization from head head official, please note that it is private and confidential, and highly classified by the MIISD. You have been warned! The origins of Cronus After the votation at the MIISD for the decomissioning of Hades, it was decided that they would build a new space super-weapon, one that was much safer and less inhumane, one that could be easily disarmed, and that would have the need of having a crew on board; that manned weapon would then bevome known as Cronus. The MIISD director had the idea of making the weapon disarmable, being constituted by three separate wings which would be needed in order to operate Cronus. So the first blueprints emerged showing an enourmus structure, which would use very intense thermal infrared light beams as means of destruction instead of Hades' microwaves. So the weapon was called a TILASER (Thermal Infrared Light Amplification by the Stimulated Emission by Radiation). Description of Cronus Cronus is a very large structre of 109 modules in total. It basically constitutes of 4 wings, each self-sufficient and with a NaviComp designation: Cronus left wing (CLW), Cronus lower wing (CBW), Cronus right wing (CRW) and Cronus Laser (CRO). All wings, excepting the Laser, have a pressurised interior. Each of the wings are capable of sustaining itself. They all have medical bays in case of injuries and control rooms to operate the weapon. The left and right wings are the only wings to which spacecraft can dock. They have 2 CSgt generators as power sources. They are also the only spacecraft with habitation modules. The lower wing is also known as the power wing due to it being the main supplier of power for the laser, having 4 large solar panels. When separated, it closes all of it's solar panels, and relies on it's 2 CSgt generators. The Laser is the wing that holds the main weapon. It consists of a laser that fires a set of concentrated infrared light, with a large galvanised barrel made out of carbon phenolic, with a set of cupolas on the sides to act as mirrors. On the outside it has several radiators in order to help it cool down, as in the firing process, temperatures of 2000-3000°C are reached. At the bottom, it also has an ADS for targeting. The weapon The TILASER fires infrared beams which will instantly turn iron white hot upon impact. In the case of living beings, all organic tissue is instantly carbonised. The advatage of Cronus over Hades is that it also works for inorganic matter, and that humans die painlessly. Disarmament Cronus can easily be disarmed by undocking all of it's wings and moving them to different locations. The only part of Cronus that stays immobalised is the Laser. The central hub that connects all the wings stays docked to either the right or the left wings for safety. Once separated, all parts will turn on their transponders and move to their respective locations which remain classified. Future uses of Cronus So far, Cronus has not had the need to be used, but in the case a serious threat should arise, and be a danger to HOM and it's inhabitants, Cronus will come online. Cronus has still not been announced publicly for safety measures. But to all those who know of it's existence, we assure you, that we will never use Cronus unless there's a serious threat to HOM. Ziggy, the director. The MIISD. ––––TOP-SECRET–––– Category:Blog posts